


Change

by ShyVibrance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, yuuta and tsukasa are 2nd years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: When Yumenosaki announces a rule stating all units must have at least 3 members, the future of 2wink is doomed. Can they push through the loss of their unit?





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3am beep beep whats sleep

  Seeing your brother, favorite person and best friend crumble into pieces before you, it's the most painful experience he's ever had. Seeing tears well up in Hinata's eyes as he sank to his knees, trying to contain his sobs... Yuuta didn't know how to process it. He didn't know how to process this whole situation. So many thoughts swam through his head, and he couldn't pick one to focus on. He felt defeated. Winded. The moment the director spoke, he felt like he'd been punched.

  The director had a solemn look on his face. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry to announce this, but starting this new year, all units with less than 3 members will be disbanded, unless they can find another member to join."

 Hinata stormed out of the room following his meltdown. Yuuta apologized to the director for his brother's rudeness and bowed his way out of the room. Walking as fast as he could, he tracked down Hinata. He held his knees to his face, tear lines stained his face and snot streamed out of his nose. He was sitting between a vent and the windowsill. The orange sunset reflected off his wet eyes.

  Yuuta felt like this was a bad dream. He felt his knees shake under him as he crouched by his brother. He cautiously brought his hand to Hinata's head, running his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to calm him down. Hinata buried his face in Yuuta's shoulder, stretching his arms around him to embrace him.

 

 

  The Aoi house was quiet for the next couple days. Hinata wasn't eating much, even his sweets stash was untouched. Yuuta couldn't eat out of worry for him. It felt wrong to eat alone while Hinata suffered. Yuuta tried several times to bring up the event that happened at school, but every time he saw the look in his older brother's eyes, he couldn't continue.

  Atop the bunk bed, Hinata stared blankly at the ceiling. Yuuta was sitting at the desk, and kept looking up at him, hoping he'd at least move a little. This time, he seemed to notice it.

  "Yuuta." He said, deadpan.

 Yuuta flinched. "Y-yeah, Aniki?"

  "I'm going to try and join Ryuseitai."

  Silence.

  "Aniki... Are you really gonna give up on 2wink like that?"

  Hinata sat up, a deadly look in his eyes. "How would I go about continuing it? Do you really think it would ever work without it just being us? 2wink was never meant to be 3 members, Yuuta."

  Yuuta felt a ping of pain in his heart. "Aniki... We're just giving up?"

  "Don't you _dare_ say I 'gave' up. Do you think this was my choice?! I would _love_ if we could continue being 2wink, but we _can't_!"

  He could instantly feel his eyes tear up. Hinata had a shocked expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying either. He jumped from the bed, his lip quivering. He wrapped his arms around Yuuta.

  "I'm so sorry, Yuuta..."

  Yuuta whimpered into Hinata's shoulder. "It-it's o-okay."

  "I'm a b-bad big brother." His voice began to stutter now.

  Yuuta shook his head. "No, y-you're not."

  They soon cried all the tears they could muster. The silence returned to the house.


	2. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuta tries to find a unit to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what the fuck the setup would be for recruiting new members is, so im just assuming its like, booths by the school where the members hand out flyers on audition times and info on the unit and such. do they even have auditions? i dont fuckin know dude.
> 
> when theres these '___' in tsukasa's speaking, it means that word is in english.

  Yuuta felt like a first year again. He was so nervous to select a new unit. He told his brother that he'd join Ryuseitai with him, but Hinata just replied with "Pick whatever unit you want most. I don't wanna force you into one you don't wanna be in."

  There was no question if Hinata would be approved or not. The new leader of Ryuseitai was his dear friend, Tetora, and there was no way he'd turn his best friend down. But for Yuuta... There was no telling. He could try to join Ryuseitai. One of his closest friends, Shinobu, was in it after all. But... He couldn't shake the feeling that his brother didn't want him in that unit. If he did, he wouldn't have told him to 'look for himself', right?

  Was he _really_  hero-material, for that matter? The more he thought about it, it seemed like a worse idea. He sighed. So he was at the drawing board once again.

  He looked to the first booth the left of him. Ra*bits. Yuuta thought of how he was compared to Hinata, often being called 'the cute one'. Yuuta sneered. He didn't want to be known as cute. He wasn't a boy anymore. He's a man now.

  So what's the next booth over? Akatsuki? He looked at the lone Souma, handing out papers to groups of first years. Poor Souma. He must be feeling pressured, with the new unit rule. Sadly for him, Yuuta had seen how strict him and the previous members were, and it turned him off from the group. His dad was strict enough, he didn't need that kind of pressure at school as well.

  Next waaas... Knights. Hmm. Yuuta didn't really know the members all that well. He had a run-in with Izumi at one point, along with Leo, but they were both gone this year. He knew that Sakuma-senpai's little brother was in it, along with his classmate Tsukasa. Tsukasa seemed nice, but they hadn't spoke much. All he really knew was that Tsukasa was rich, smart, and had a sweet tooth much like his brother. He decided to give it a chance, and see what their pitch was.

  The new leader, Narukami-senpai, was handing out flyers. He walked to him, taking a flyer from his hands.

  "Ah, welcome- Oh? You're one of those twins, aren't you? I see that new rule has affected you too..." He had an apologetic expression.

  "Yeah, our unit has to break up, sadly. It's not 2wink unless it has two members." He explained

  "Mm, I hear you. My poor Mika couldn't find enough people interested in Valkyrie to continue the unit. He's not confident enough in himself to become a leader either." Arashi shook his head. "Anyway, are both of you considering joining Knights?"

  "Nope. Aniki says he's joining Ryuseitai, so it's just me."

  "Ahh, it's gonna be weird to have you two separated now." He shook his head again, "Okay, so Ritsu-chan, can you introduce yourself and Tsukasa-chan to Yuuta-chan here?"

  Yuuta heard a nearby grouse. A head rose from under the table. It was a older looking boy with features strikingly similar to Sakuma-senpai.

  "Ahhh, why do I have to be here in the sun? School hasn't even started again yet." He rose from the ground, rubbing his eyes.

  "Ritsu-chaaaan, you're everybody's senior now, you have to act responsibly." Arashi whined.

  "Fiiiine." He said, stepping closer to the two.

  "Ritsu, did you seriously unbutton your shirt _again_?" Arashi sighed.

  "It's uncomfy to sleep in, I'm your senior so stop nagging me." With one last sigh, Arashi returned to his post. Yuuta decided to try and start a conversation.

  "So, you're Sakuma-senpai's brother, right?" he smiled to him.

  Ritsu scowled. "Anija? I don't want to talk about him again, now that he's finally gone."

  Yuuta was a little shocked, considering how Sakuma-senpai used to gush about how talented his little brother was. Maybe it was a sensitive subject for him.

  "Suu-chan is over there." He pointed, "I don't feel like walking anymore, so I'm gonna go back to sleep over here. Bye." He walked to a place in the shade, and proceeded to lay down. Yuuta raised his eyebrows. He continued to march over to the red head.

  "Hmm?" Tsukasa turned his head, "Oh, Yuuta-kun, hello."

  Yuuta blinked, for some reason he felt nervous. He didn't know how to respond. He hadn't ever really picked a name to call Tsukasa by, he hadn't had the chance to ever use one. Were they on a first name basis? Tsukasa seemed to use his first name. Maybe it was fine to do that. They were the same age, after all.

  "Hey, uh, Tsukasa-kun." He hastily replied. "I'm going to audition to join Knights, um, I think. Narukami-senpai wanted me to meet everyone."

  "I see. Well, we're classmates, so I think we should get along quite well. I don't need to introduce myself, do I?" Tsukasa asked.

  "No, no. I still remember you from last year. It's just a little weird 'cause, y'know, we never got to talk much? You seem to keep to yourself." Yuuta prayed that he didn't take offense to that.

 "Ah, I can be a pretty 'private' person. I remember spending most of the time before class started playing chess by myself. Maybe I should have used that time to socialize."

 "You really like chess, huh?" Yuuta inquired.

 "I 'absolutely' love chess. There's something very classy and regal about it. One of my cousins is in Japan's top 5 players. It's a bit of a Suou family tradition." Tsukasa had a smile on his face while he talked about it. It was clearly something he cared deeply about.

 "I've never really played chess. I used to play checkers when I was little, with Hinata. He always used to cry when I beat him, so dad took the chess set away." He reminisced.

 "Hm, you might like chess. I can teach you to play, if you want." Tsukasa spoke with a light in his eyes, it was a look the Yuuta couldn't refuse easily.

 "Maybe you can. We still have time before school starts, after all." Tsukasa responded with a full mouth smile, the apples of his cheeks were pink with joy. It was like Hinata's face when he saw particularly good looking sweets.

  Deciding that his social interaction meter was full, Yuuta hurriedly bid Tsukasa farewell, and stepped into a patch of trees in the shade for a breather.

 

  After that break, Yuuta decided to head over to the Ryuseitai booth, that's where his brother was. He advanced to the rainbow colored booth, where Tetora and Hinata appeared to be laughing to themselves. Yuuta smiled, he was happy to see Hinata acting like himself again. The older twin noticed his presence, waving him to come closer.

  "So, Yuuta-kun, have you been talking to all the unit leaders?" Hinata quizzed.

  "Mm, I've only really looked into one. The rest just don't really... Click for me, you know?" He explained.

  "Switch?" Hinata asked.

  "No, that one doesn't really... Appeal to me I guess?"

  "Trickstar?"

  "Trickstar feels kind of like a tight-knit group, I'd never fit in there."

  "Please don't tell me you're joining fine." Hinata said.

  "No, no, no, I'd never have the confidence to even _try_ to audition for fine." Yuuta shooed his hand, "I think I'm gonna try to join Knights."

  "Knights, huh? Are you aiming to be the prince type, Yuuta-kun?" Hinata poked his cheek playfully.

  "Anikiii-!" Yuuta groaned.

  Hinata laughed, "No, really, if you want to join, go ahead and join! I don't wanna stand in your way."

  A small head peeked from under the table. "Yuuta-kun? Are you really joining Knights?"

  Yuuta's stomach sank. He completely forgot about Shinobu.

  "Uh, I was thinking about it, yeah..." Yuuta replied.

  Shinobu's eyebrows drooped. "I thought you were gonna join Ryuseitai."

  Yuuta didn't know what he should say. He didn't have any real interest in joining Ryuseitai, but he didn't wanna hurt Shinobu's feelings. He swallowed.

  "Well...If I don't make it into Knights, my second choice would be Ryuseitai!" Yuuta reassured him.

  Shinobu smiled a little. "Okay, Yuuta-kun, we'd be excited to have you if you wanted to join, de gozaru!"

  Yuuta nodded, still sensing that Shinobu felt a little hurt.

  "Anyway, I'm hungry! Let's go out and get ice cream!" Hinata urged.

  "Ugh, fine. I hate ice cream, but the fancy ice cream shop by the school lets me put hot cinnamon candies on it, so I'll bear with it." Yuuta said. The two headed out, with the elder joking and telling Yuuta about what Tetora did this summer. He might be a little annoying sometimes, but Yuuta was happier to be annoyed than to be worried.

 


	3. Costume Fittings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuta and knights interacting once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so late, i've been super busy. i think the time has given me lots of inspiration for this fic, so hopefully i'll be updating it more often!

Yuuta, still only in his boxers, grabbed a pen and crossed out yesterday's box of the calendar. His vision was still blurry, as he'd just awoken, but he could see the blob of fluff that was a Pomeranian in the picture above the grid. Koga had gotten the twins a calendar with different dogs on it for their birthday. Yuuta wasn't really a dog person, but it was a kind gesture none the less. There was writing in today's box. Yuuta blinked. He knew he had an upcoming dentist appointment, he prayed that it wasn't today. Instead, he was met with the words "uniform fitting" in his own messy handwriting. 

  It had been 2 weeks since he signed up for Knights, an anxiety filled 2 weeks that left him with a constant worry in the back of his head. Last week, the new leader, Naru-chan as he liked to be called, texted Yuuta telling him the results of his application. He texted using several emoticons, which he was used to, his brother and (occasionally) Shinobu used them as well. Though Yuuta was somewhat relieved, he couldn't help but to still feel nervous at the arrangement.

  He was snapped out of his train of thought when Hinata coughed, only to return to sleep afterwards. Yuuta took this opportunity to get ready to leave with no interruptions. As he pulled the t-shirt over his head, he began to inch closer to Hinata. He grabbed his shoulder, shaking it slightly. Hinata responded with a grunt, turning away from him.

  "Aniki!" Yuuta griped

  Hinata turned on his back, sitting up a little. "I'm up, I'm up."

  "I have to leave for fittings in like an hour, do you want me to get you breakfast?" Yuuta offered

  "There's still cereal in the cabinet, right? Just get me a bowl of that."

  Yuuta rolled his eyes at this, knowing that his brother would choose a sweet, non-filling breakfast over one with actual nutritional value. Ignoring that fact, he strolled to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

  Hinata checked the contents of his bag one more time before entering the practice room. He didnt bring much, just water and his phone. He hoped that was all he needed. He sighed, turning the door knob open.

  The first person he saw was Arashi, who seemed to be jotting something down in a notebook. He noticed Yuuta, waving and bidding him a good morning. Before Yuuta could look anywhere else, Tsukasa was right in front of him, a stack of papers in his hand.

  Yuuta took a step back, blinking rapidly. Tsukasa pushed the papers towards him.

  "Wh-what's this?" Yuuta asked, feeling clueless.

  "On the first page of that is my contact information, such as my cell phone number, home phone number, email, address, amongst other things. On the second page is a map of my house, along with directions to it from the train station near school. The rest is a beginners guide for chess, so that you can learn some before our first lesson."

  Yuuta had almost completely forgot about his promise to let Tsukasa teach him chess.

  "Oh, right. I didn't expect you to be so, uh, adamant about this."

  "You underestimate me! By the way, I have a copy of my schedule on the last page, so you can pick a time when you want to meet." Tsukasa explained, he had clearly been thinking about this for a long time.

   "Yuuta-chan! You really came!" He felt a pair of arms come around his shoulders, a chin rested on the top of his head.

   "Narukami-- Naru-chan?" He said, dazed.

   "Mmm hm." He felt felt Arashi's breath on his scalp. He seemed to be really...Touchy-feely.

    Yuuta looked over at the other end of the room. He saw a dark-haired figure, hugging a shorter person from behind, much like Arashi was doing to him. Arashi let go of Yuuta, walking over to the other two. He and Tsukasa followed.

    He recognized the two figures- Ritsu and Hajime from Ra*bits. Hajime seemed to be fiddling with some measuring tape.

   "Ritsu-chan, you know you have to let go of Hajime-chan for him to measure us all, right?"

   "Mmm, 5 more minutes." Ritsu mumbled.

   Arashi put his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face.  "Ritsu-!"

   "Ugh, fine." Ritsu let go of Hajime, a sleepy look in his eye.

   Hajime took a step towards Arashi. "Haa-kun~ Do me first." Ritsu whined. Yuuta didn't have to look at Arashi to know he was violently rolling his eyes. Yuuta looked at Tsukasa, who was behind him. He had his arms crossed, a firm frown plastered on his face. Was he... Jealous? This unit was a lot more odd than Yuuta had first imagined.

 

   Yuuta went last. He felt bad for Hajime, who had Ritsu tease him all throughout his fitting. Yuuta stood as still as he could. He felt Hajime's small hands against his stomach, measuring his waist. He bent back down, jotting a couple numbers in his notebook. Apparently, him and Anzu were in charge of most of the outfit makings this year.

  "Okay, that should be all of the measurements I need; You're free to go." The blue haired boy said, in his light sing-song voice. Yuuta stepped off the podium, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

   Arashi strode toward him, a clean looking uniform in his hands.

   "This is Izumi's old uniform, but it should fit you pretty well after we tailor it."  Yuuta took it, holding it carefully as if it were something fragile. He examined the shiny buttons, tilting his head. This was so much more... Fancy looking than the 2wink outfits.

   "Tsukasa chan, here's yours." Arashi handed another to Tsukasa. He turned to Yuuta. "You can get dressed anywhere, we aren't really popular enough to have a dressing room or anything."

   "Ah, yeah, I had to do the same thing with 2wink, no worries." Despite his words, Yuuta did feel a little unnerved about getting undressed in a room full of people he barely knew.

  He cautiously removed his shirt, taking the dress shirt off the hanger and slipping it on. As he buttoned it up, He looked over at himself in the mirror. He'd grown a considerable amount during the summer. He was taller, his hair was longer; a lot longer. He could now put it in a ponytail when it was especially hot. He looked at Hinata all the time, and of course they were twins and thus the same size, but he hadn't ever really put 2 and 2 together.

  "Tsukasa-chaaaan-!" He heard Arashi groan. He looked towards the sound.

  Tsukasa was shirtless, and looking quite embarrassed. Next to him, Arashi was pointing at his belly, a stern look on his face.

  "I thought I told you to lay off the snacks!"

  "I... Must've forgotten." Tsukasa looked away, his ears red-- almost the same color as his hair, in fact.

  "Ohh, I see now." Arashi turned to Yuuta, smirking. "You don't wanna be embarrassed in front of Yuuta-chan, huh?"

  Yuuta blinked. Looking around, as if he was unsure Arashi was talking to him. He felt his face heat up. Looking away, He pulled the jacket the rest of the way up, fiddling up the sleeves to distract himself. He heard Arashi laugh.

  "I'm your big sis, Tsukasa-chan, it's practically my job to embarrass you!"

  Now ignoring the two, Yuuta looked over to his pants. A list of scenarios went through his head, his boxers falling off in the process, him peeing his pants, him forgetting to wear underwear entirely, ect. Finally, he decided he had to just rip off the bandaid, by doing this quickly. Though his sock got stuck in the new tight pants, the procedure went otherwise smoothly. As he buttoned the pants, He took a step closer to the mirror. He turned to the side, looking from a different angle.

   "Ahh, Yuuta-chan, you look so cuuute~!" He heard Arashi gush behind him. He felt his cheeks turn pink, embarrassed by the praise. Arashi pulled Tsukasa, who was now clothed, next to him.

   "Stay still for a sec, okay?" Arashi pulled out his phone, it had a pastel pink case, decorated with stars, plus a flower shaped charm. There was a quick "snap". Arashi looked at the phone, placing his hand on his cheek.

  "Kyaaa~! You two are so cute, my little children are growing up." Arashi grinned

  "I thought you said you were my older sister...?" Tsukasa quizzed

  Arashi waved his hand dismissively. "Same difference."

  Though this group was rather odd... But Yuuta could see himself getting attached to it. It was going to be a long year, but Yuuta knew it would be a good one.


End file.
